


Out

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Reader comes out as Bi to Josh.





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

You’d known for years, but never told anyone that you weren’t straight, and it seemed difficult to make anyone believe you since you’d only dated boys before. And ironically, your current boyfriend was about to be the first person you’d tell. You’d called Josh over with a shaky voice, and he’d worried, and even though you’d tried to assure him nothing was wrong, he’d immediately dropped everything to come see you.

You waited a little while, your apartment was about a twenty-minute drive away from his family’s house, but you were too nervous to do anything productive, so you just curled up on the couch and tried to breathe evenly. Finally, he rang the bell and you jumped up to rush to the door, taking a deep breath before turning the key in the lock and opening.

Josh looked a little bit disheveled, probably had taken an afternoon nap like he usually did when he was just back from touring. “Hey”, he said as he walked inside, and you closed the door behind him, then turned around with a sigh. “Hey”, you said and pulled Josh into a hug, tightly locking your arms around his waist and resting your head on his shoulder. His scent instantly calmed you, the warmth of his body familiar and comforting.

“What’s wrong, love?”, he asked, still holding you tightly. “Sit down”, you said, pulled back and walked to the couch, sinking into the cushions and pulling your knees up to your chest. Josh followed you, kicked off his shoes by the couch and pulled his legs up too before grabbing the blanket off the backrest and spreading it over his legs, then yours too as he shuffled close.

You knew deep down that Josh’s reaction to you coming out as bisexual would be accepting and positive, but there was that tiny bit of uncertainty, of shame too, that made you nervous and scared. Josh looked at you attentively, studied your facial expression, his eyebrows knotted together in worry, and he grabbed your hand under the blanket and squeezed it tight. “Josh, I need to tell you something”, you began, and he tilted his head, looking more confused than worried now.

“What is it? It’s okay, you can tell me”, he said, grabbing your other hand too, and you took another deep breath. “I-I’m… I’m bisexual, Josh. I’ve never told anyone. Not any of my friends, not my family, no one. You’re the first person to know.”, you vented and looked down to the floor, feeling your face flush, and Josh letting go of your hands sent a rush of fear through you, until his arms around you squeezed you back into reality.

He’d pulled you into a hug, was stroking your back to soothe you, because now you were crying, quietly sobbing, tears streaming down your cheeks. “Shh, darling, it’s okay”, he said, his voice right next to your ear so sweet and calming, but only making you cry more. You were relieved immediately after you’d spoken the words, but Josh hugging you and staying with you even after learning this truth about you made the height of emotions finally spill over and release.

“Thank you for telling me. Thank you for _trusting_ me. Did you think I was gonna be mad?”, he asked, pulling back and cupping your face into his hands, stroking the tears away with his thumbs. You shook your head, no, you would never think Josh would be mad about this. “No, th-that’s not it, J-Josh, I just-“, you stuttered, still sobbing. “You don’t need to worry about anything at all. Okay? We’re good. You’ll be okay. And I love you.”, he concluded, leaving a lingering kiss on your forehead and pulling you against his chest.

“I love you too”, you managed to whisper against his sweater as you wrapped your own arms around him too. He held you like that for a while, rocked you back and forth until you’d stopped crying, until you’d calmed down. Finally, he pulled back, and you managed to give him a thankful smile, and he smiled back at you, wider than you, then pressed a loving kiss to your lips, taking your hands into his in your lap.

“Do you wanna talk about it now? Tell me how you found out and everything?”, he asked, pressing his forehead to yours and looking into your eyes. “I don’t know, maybe…”, you replied, not quite sure how or where to begin. “Can I ask some questions? I’m gonna try not to be a dick.” “You can ask me anything, Josh”, you said, the relief spreading through your body, and a comfortable warmth replaced the worry now that you’d finally let it off your chest.

“Have you known for long?”, Josh asked, and you could tell he was genuinely curious and happy to be the first one to know. He loved secrets and being in on them, so it wasn’t half a surprise to you that he seemed excited. “Couple years”, you said, and his eyes widened. “And you never told anyone? Wow, I’m so sorry. That must have felt really awful to keep to yourself”, he said, and you frowned. “Yeah, kind of. There was a lot of doubt too, like what if I’m making this up? But I know I’m not. I’m definitely not making it up”, you said with a shy giggle.

Josh grinned. “So what’s your type then? What kinda girls do you like?”, he asked, leaning back and crossing his legs on the couch, facing you still. “I don’t have a strict type… I like cute smiles, obviously. I like boobs too”, you laughed, blushing again. “Oh I totally get that”, he cackled and nodded, “I like those too.” “I know you do.” “I know you know I do”, Josh laughed, and you smiled, looking down into your lap, still feeling a bit awkward.

“Have you ever kissed a girl?”, Josh asked, and you shook your head. “No. Not even when I was drunk.”, you replied. “You should try it some time. I wouldn’t mind. I can highly recommend it”, he said, and you laughed. “Shut up, Kiszka”, you said, now so happy that Josh was here with you, that he supported you no matter what, that he loved you unconditionally. “I love you.”, he said and pulled you into another kiss, deeper this time, his tongue brushing against your bottom lip to coax you into opening up.

You sighed into the kiss, let him deepen it, tasted something sweet on his tongue alongside his own unique taste that you could never get enough of. The kiss turned sloppy, hot and wet, and you moaned into Josh’s mouth and pawed at his shirt, suddenly very needy for him. “Let me take care of you”, he said quietly as he pulled back, then kissed your jaw, down the side of your neck, fumbling with the button and fly of your jeans and helping you out of them, pulling your underwear down alongside them.

He knelt on the floor, gripped your hips and turned you to him, pushed your shirt up and pressed soft, wet kisses to your abdomen, trailing down to your thigh, leaving a playful bite here and there, and listened to your quiet whines as you buried your fingers in his short curls. He sank his teeth into your skin near your knee and looked up into your face as he dragged his finger through your folds, up and down, over and over, making you whine desperately, you needed him to touch you more.

“You’re always so damn wet for me, darling”, Josh purred as he started circling your clit with his thumb and slowly pushed his forefinger into your heat. Your breath hitched in your throat and you watched intently as he replaced his thumb with his tongue, just flattening it against your clit in the beginning, then languidly giving you a few kitten licks before moving on to circle your clit and diving deeper, closing his lips around your flesh as well. He sucked on you, dug his tongue against you and gathered all your wetness, groaned against you to send a thick vibration through your groin, effectively making you whine for him.

“You taste so good, so sweet”, he breathed in between licks, then dove right back in, deepening and intensifying his suckling kiss to your heat, and his finger pumping in and out of you, curling up and pressing into your favorite spot had you close to the edge pretty quickly. Your soft whimpers and whines turned into moans, louder and a bit choked up, almost sobbing. Your fingers in his hair tightened, tugged at it, and he groaned against you as he looked up to meet your eyes, nudging just the right spot in the right moment and making you come undone for him.

You arched your back, cried out for him, your hips shuddered as he kept sucking on your clit and pumping his finger in and out with another deep groan. The waves of pleasure rippled through you, made you squeeze your eyes shut and drop your head back against the couch. You clenched around his finger, and he pulled back when he felt you’d come down, looked up at you with a smile as you panted and shivered.

“Good?”, he asked, pressed a last kiss to your clit which made you jerk your hips with a huff. “Yes, oh my god, always so good”, you breathed as your head rolled to the side and your grip on his curls loosened. “Enough?”, he asked again, leaving a trail of kisses on your thigh, down to your knee. “No, please fuck me, Josh, I need it so bad”, you begged, reaching out for him and pulling him up into a hungry kiss.

He groaned, kissed you back eagerly as he pushed up your shirt, only disconnecting from you so you could pull it off over your head and throw it to the side. “Take this off”, you demanded, tugging at his sweater, and he obeyed, undid his belt buckle too, and you leaned forward to help him with the zipper, then pushed his way too tight pants down and watched him peel them off completely. His arousal was evident in his underwear, and you tugged it down too, your mouth watering at the sight of him.

As he stood naked before you, you tightened your fingers around the base of his cock, felt him pulse as you stroked your fist along his shaft, and he jerked his hips forward with a grunt when you slid your thumb over the swollen head. You leaned forward, flattened your tongue and pressed it against the ridge at the underside, wiggling it side to side to make Josh whimper before you closed your lips around him and let him slide into your mouth slowly, inch by inch, still stroking him with one hand until he hit the back of your throat with a low growl.

You would have loved to keep going, but the need to feel him fuck you senseless was bigger, so you backed up and pulled him on top of you on the couch. He captured your lips in another sloppy, fervent kiss as he pushed your thigh up and positioned himself with his pelvis pressed against yours before lining up with your heat and slowly driving himself inside.

You gasped and moaned, muffled by his hot mouth on yours, and the burning stretch made your eyes well up with tears. The dull ache in your groin grew when he wasted no time to bottom out and push himself back inside with force, knocking the breath out of your lungs. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kept him as close as you could, needed him closer than was even possible; you wanted to be so close to him that you’d have to cut one of you open to have the other crawl inside, and the feeling was overwhelming, only remedied by pulling him flush against you as he fucked you.

He snaked his arms around you too, his palms flat against your shoulder blades, your breasts pressed up against his chest, his pubic bone grinding into your clit with every single one of his sharp thrusts. He felt so unearthly good inside you that you thought you might burst, and you pulled away from the kiss so you could let out the long, loud moan that expressed your growing lust for him. “Oh fuck, Josh, please don’t stop, I’m already so close again”, you whined, felt the mind-shattering pleasure build in your groin, in the pit of your stomach, and only a few deep, hard thrusts later you came all over Josh’s cock, twitching, writhing, shuddering and moaning loudly.

He groaned next to your ear, cursed under his breath, but he still needed time. You contracted around him as you came down, your sobs and whines slowing, evening out, just until you felt Josh pick up his pace and prop himself up with his hands on the side of the couch. His low groans and grunts were like music to your ears, you could never get enough of watching his face twist with pleasure, and you hooked your hand under your knee and pulled it to your chest, providing a deeper angle for him to fuck you.

“Oh, fuck, doll, I’m gonna cum”, he groaned, and you splayed your hands on his chest and pushed him back, caused him to slip out of you, leaned forward and once again tightened your fingers around his cock, stroking it at the same pace he’d fucked you at. “Cum in my mouth, I need it”, you breathed, he groaned thickly and watched you close your lips around him. You opened up for him, let him sink all the way in before you bobbed your head, your hand pumping what your mouth couldn’t reach. You tasted yourself on him, mixed with his pre-cum, and you moaned against him as you worked your mouth on his cock.

“Ohh, fuck, that’s it”, he groaned, buried the fingers of both hands in your hair as he jerked his hips forward. You felt him release at the back of your throat, a few more slow thrusts of his hips into your mouth, heard his guttural groan as he came just as hard as he’d made you. His face was all twisted up obscenely, pleasure evident in his flushed chest and cheeks too as his hips shuddered one last time and you swallowed around him. You licked him clean with another satisfied moan as you looked up into his blissed-out face, gave him one last tug, then pulled back and dropped into the couch cushions.

He crawled over you, pressed himself tightly against your skin, out of breath and sweaty, kissing your neck and nuzzling against it as he held you tight. “I love you, Josh”, you said, had almost forgotten why you’d called him over, “I’m so glad you’re here.” “I love you too, sweetheart. I’ll always love you. No matter what.”, he whispered, his hot breath against your skin tickling you. “I know it’s offensive to ask for a threesome, but just so you know, I’d do anything for you.”, he concluded before breaking out in goofy laughter. You slapped at his chest before laughing along, snaking your arms around him again and pulling him down so he rested his weight on top of you.


End file.
